to mend an angels broken soul
by ninja-bitch
Summary: this is my Naruto OC Mika in Shippuden. This is mature! Mika X Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**There she is, standing on the other side of the canyon to me, her deep hazel eyes set on me… boring into mine. It's been about two years since I last saw Mika, but I have missed her every single second of them and still wish I hadn't left her and even now as she stares at me unfalteringly my heart skips a beat. I know why she's here: she's come to try and get me to come home, but it's too late for that now.**

**She hasn't changed much. She's grown up that's for sure, and there's a new determination in her deep hazel eyes which I can see even from this distance which wasn't there before. She's not going to go home without a fight. Her long hair is billowing in a mildly strong wind which only seems to be affecting her, only adding to her impressing stature… I notice her outfit has changed: she no longer wears the tight leggings underneath the small skirt and top instead opting for baggy trousers (not unlike a jounins… could she-?) and a long top which disappears underneath the belt of her trousers, with long sleeves which don't seem to be attached to anything.**

**I want to get closer to her, to see her close up and study how much she has actually changed over the time we've been apart. I know I've changed and I secretly hope she is as curious about me as I am about her. I want to feel the caress of her skin against mine, the delicacy of her voice echoing deliciously in my ears again and the aura which automatically hovers around her smile and makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up… I still feel them sometimes just thinking about her. I can feel an unusual tingling sensation all around me in the air, the earth, the grass beneath my feet and realise it's because of her power: her control over the elements has got better since I last saw her. It's to be expected, I know I have certainly advanced, but the fact that she has progressed still takes me by surprise.**

**Suddenly she picks up her left hand and jumps off the edge of the canyon and begins to freefall towards the ground far below. I can't help but reach after her even though I am perfectly aware that she can look after herself, but I still start down the rocks after her. I know she wants to see me… she did come all the way out here for a reason and I doubt that it was to say hi to Orochimaru.**

**When I reach the bottom she is standing in the same position as she had been at the top, lazily watching my progress with a blank expression; I think she doesn't want to get emotionally involved. I agree but cannot help but feel the inevitable tug in my chest as I finally get a better look at her.**

**We're now on either side of an unimposing river which is flowing lazily past us, ignoring our very presence as it continues it's never ending journey to wherever it leads to. She's still staring at me blankly, her deep brown eyes passing over me, assessing me, working out whether or not she can take me. By the defiant look on her face it seems she probably could. I want to say something to break the silence between us, but for some reason I can't find anything good enough to say and decide to stay silent.**

"Come home Sasuke." **she says bluntly, her pretty voice as neutral as the earth we're standing on but her eyes deceive her emotions to me. I want to give in and just go home with her, but I keep the bigger picture in forever at the front of my mind.**

"You know I can't."** I start to say but she cuts across me like a hot knife.**

"Don't give me that tripe."** she spits loudly, frowning irritably now as though she's talking to a disobedient child. I might be offended except I'm not. I remember when I was in her situation, trying to get her to come home with me… it seems like such a long time ago now… **"You know perfectly well you can. You just refuse to."** She's got a point, but I ignore it. She's so pretty… I can't help but notice her perfect skin marked only by a small bruise just below her left eye, her dazzlingly deep hazel eyes, her beautiful lips, her long plum coloured hair… her self-assured expression only adding to her charm. **"You nearly killed Naruto."** she reminds me, her voice softening slightly. **"But in the end you didn't. Why not just have come home with him?"** she knows why. **"Because you're too stubborn!"** she yells, making me frown at her for the first time in such a long time but she just glowers back at me unfalteringly. She's doing it on purpose… and I'm letting her do it! **"All because of your stupid brother!!"** she yells again, getting more and more wound up and dragging me down with her, she came for a fight and she's going to get a fight if it's the last thing she does. **"Forget about him!! Move on! I have."** Mika had almost as bad a time as I did… she was betrothed to my brother but she fell in love with me, and he punished us both.**

"You don't know what you're talking about."** I growl, trying to keep my calm for as long as I can even though I know that what I said makes no sense. **"You didn't come here just to talk."** I add, trying to get her to make a move first: I don't want to start a fight with her. She looks down at the ground in frustration.**

"Please come home, Sasuke."** she answers after a long pause, her voice suddenly quiet… almost pleading. As I look closer I see that her expression is indeed that of beseeching, no more demanding: she's begging me now. **"I've missed you so badly… I-"** she looks down at the river again, trying to find words for a situation which should never have occurred. She looks back up at me, not smiling but still with that imploring expression defining her even features. I slowly shake my head, desperately wishing it could be different, but knowing deep inside that I can't go back… not now. She bites her lower lip and slowly closes her dark eyes before letting her head loll gently forwards onto her chest; I want to go and take her in my arms, apologize for what I've done for her, tall her that it will be alright and that she'll be fine without me… but I restrain myself. **"Well then I guess this means…"** her voice is so quiet I'm inclined to lean forwards to hear her, instead I just frown in concentration. **"we have to fight."** she finishes, looking back up at me with a determined expression adorning her face, her eyes narrowed at me and her lips tight.**

**Everything seems to slow down as she lifts her hands in unison, her eyes boring into mine, growling in concentration as two columns of fast moving water lurch towards me- and for some reason I'm remembering the night I left…**


	2. Chapter 2

Mika ran along the quiet street with a worried look on her pretty face, the only sound were her swift footsteps on the road as she hurried to an unknown destination. She leapt onto the nearest roof and pursued her journey by bounding from rooftop to rooftop, landing lightly as she tried not to make too much noise. The air was cool as it whipped against her cheeks in the evening light, the sun having just disappeared from the sky and the moon not quite visible to the large village of Konoha. Suddenly she glimpsed her target away to her right, on the path she had left not long ago, slowly walking along… unhindered.

"Hey Sasuke!" she shouted after him, skidding to a halt on an orange roof and discarding one or two tiles in the process. He didn't stop so she guessed he must not have heard her; she started after him again, jumping down into the road and running after him with the inevitable smile on her face despite the worry in her mind. "Hey Sasuke!" she repeated as she caught up with him all ready to tell him the slightly worrying news. "Guess what happened to Sakura!" she started but she stopped herself as she noticed the rucksack on his back, full of what she guessed were provisions. Her heart sank.

"What's wrong with Sakura?" asked the young man in front of her having come to a standstill and turned to look at her. Mika swallowed with difficulty, her eyes wandering between Sasuke's face and his bag, trying to find a discriminatory glance or something telling her that her fears were true.

"Where are you going?" she asked although she was sure she already knew and wasn't certain she wanted to hear the answer. The dark eyed boy looked at his backpack then back at the brown eyed girl, his expression neutral as always, but inside he was screaming. "Did you do that to Sakura?"

"Go home please." he answered almost before she had been able to ask the question, trying not to prolong this any more than absolutely necessary. The young Uchiha watched the Tikaake girl walk slowly towards him, pain in her eyes but her face was composed: trying to convince herself this wasn't what it was.

"Sasuke?" she repeated as she got to within touching distance of him. "Answer the question…" she continued after an agonising pause.

His silence was answer enough.

"You can't go to him!" she cried suddenly, ripping the silence which had nestled uncomfortably between the two young shinobi to shreds. "You can't do it! You saw what he did to me-"

"He made you stronger." he answered quietly, cutting across the girl and dropping his gaze to somewhere near her navel. "He gave you more power… that's what I need…"

"What, to avenge your brother??" spat Mika incredulously, her eyes wide with disbelief. "You're playing into his hands Sasuke! This is what he wants! He wants you to be unhappy-"

"What would you know??" Yelled the young man furiously, glaring at the girl who took a few steps back in surprise. "You'd known for less than a year and you took off for Orochimaru!"

"He tricked me and you know that!" she retorted quietly, thrown by the boys sudden outburst. "And I didn't leave for that reason." The two young ninjas stood for a moment glowering at each other in silence, both wishing Mika hadn't come. Sasuke was about to say something when Mika cut across him; "I won't let you go." She told him resolutely, her hands clenched into fists.

"I don't want to fight you, Mika. But if you try to stop me I won't have a choice." He answered quietly, both eyes boring into each others, the fire in both souls trying to out burn the others. The young shinobi didn't back down or look away. Sasuke sighed and let his shoulders sag while dropping his gaze to the ground at her feet, noticing her surprised reaction.

Sasuke Uchiha walked slowly up to Mika Tikaake, an apologetic look on his handsome face as he looked up and into her deep brown eyes. He put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace, her face slotting comfortably into the crook of his neck… the place it belonged for now and evermore, and he felt the warm relief of her breath on the curse mark on the back of hi neck. He squeezed a little, wishing he didn't have to do this, wishing he could stay like this forever, cursing the girl for discovering Sakura. He felt her squeeze back and scrunched up his face as the tears welled up behind his eyes, threatening to overflow and roll delicately down his cheek. She thought she had won, she thought he was staying. He felt her take a deep breath and sink even closer to him, a delicious sensation of comfort and devotion washed over him like a warm breeze, making it even harder to continue. He pulled the girl away gently and held her at arms length for a moment, taking in every minute detail of her face: every colour, every groove, every curve, every flaw In her skin. He smiled apologetically down at her, fighting against the tears which were ripping at his throat, begging him to scream out and crumble to his knees.

He leaned forwards and slowly placed his cool lips against her warm ones, feeling the familiar sensation as the tiny hairs all over his body stood up as one, silently worshipping the contact and instructing him never to let it end. He felt Mika enlace her arms around his neck a few moments before her knees predictably buckled, he wrapped his arms around her back to support her and continued to kiss her passionately while making a mental picture of this moment to keep for ever, to look back on in his hour of need. As their mouths tentatively opened to let their uncertain tongues meet the young boy let all appearances down and allowed the warm tears flow freely from his dark eyes and down his cheeks, leaving salty trails in their wakes.

The kiss continued for a few more moments before Mika's knees buckled again and her arms became too weak to hold herself up, Sasuke gripped her tighter to stop her from falling, supporting her entire weight. She tried to pull away in surprise but the young boy kept his lips firmly pressed against hers, making sure the potion took its full effect before letting her down. He felt her relax entirely and pulled away to see her half closed eyes staring at him in disbelieving anguish, he gently propped her up against the wooden wall of the road and covered her in a blanket.

"Sasuke…" she murmured so quietly he nearly didn't hear her, making him look up at her only to see a stream of tears running down her cheeks, mirrored only by his as he leaned forwards to delicately kiss her forehead before standing up again and heading off. "SASUKE!!!" He cursed the man who had sold him the potion and had promised him the victim would be asleep within seconds, the tears flowing down his cheeks and his shoulders heaving in silent sobs.

**Sorry It's so short! but I promise the next chapter will be longer!! I'd like to thank Lonely-Kitty and Crazy-Little-Chipmunk for being so loyal!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I drag my thoughts away from the past and back to the battle at hand which I know is going to be a difficult one. I watch the two columns of water lunge heavily towards Sasuke, but I know that isn't going to get anywhere near him: he's improved just as much as me. My thoughts are divided into all of the elements I control, the waterfalls which are already on his case, fire, grass, electricity, earth and air which is also already discreetly working against him. He doesn't notice the subtle differences I have already made to the scenery: I have slowly been edging my riverbank closer to his, I'm making sure the wind is constantly against him thus slowly but surely wearing him out, the waterfalls are making him back away from me but closer to the woods… but I'm sure he's noticed that already._

_He dodges my waterfalls with ease, leaping to the left instead of going backwards as I had hoped, his eyes already red with the sharingan, trying to see what moves I am going to make even though he knows he won't be able to: my talent is a Kekkai Genkaii, therefore he cannot see what I'm going to do with it. Noone other than a Tikaake can, and I am the only one. I don't give him time to counter attack me, my thoughts are concentrated on him, his moves… his prospective moves. Left, right, leap forwards, reaching for his sword- I open a gap in the earth which he narrowly misses, I make a root shoot out of the ground and wrap around his leg, another waterfall springs up where he is about to land, I make his sword surge with energy… I can't do that too often; it's hard to do and risky: if I get Sasuke he could die._

_If someone could hear my thoughts they would be lost: earth, wind, waterfall, wind, electric- WIND!!! Trying to make them follow the young man as he darts here and there, dodging my attacks. Suddenly a shuriken is coming towards me followed by several others, I step to the right only to find a wire attached to one of the shuriken. My eyes widen in surprise as a large shape crashes towards me, I duck and it misses me narrowly._

_How did he know? How could he have placed that?? Was he here before me… did he know I was coming??? No time for these questions, have to keep up with Sasuke. He's so fast! I've never fought him before to my knowledge, and I'm glad I waited these two and a half years before attempting it, if I'd tried when Naruto did I would have lost miserably: my control over my power had been very bad, despite Orochimaru intervening._

"Are you keeping up, Mika?"_ he calls from across the stream, watching me steadily as I regain my bearings after my near accident. I smile back at him, but I can't make the smile reach my eyes due to my concentration and anger, leaving them cold and hard._

"I was waiting for you."_ I call back to him, playing his stupid little game without letting my guard down. I can feel the earth not far behind me shifting: he's made a clone. I lift my right hand and ball it into a fist as though crushing something and feel the earth clone crumble behind me, and I smile over at him smugly. He frowns back at me._

**She thinks I'm toying with her. She doesn't understand that I was sincerely worried for her: that simple trick almost got her. But at least she got the clone. I can safely say that she won't be tricked by an elemental clone. Suddenly I feel movement behind me and find a large earth horse pawing the ground a few yards away, glaring at me through fiery eyes. My own eyes widen, the same as Mika's did, as it charges at me furiously waving it's head, shaking it's mane, it's hooves gouging large holes in the ground. I rip my sword out and slash at the animal with it while jumping out of the way, but the animal simply keeps coming at me: the substantial gash in it's chest healing over almost immediately.**

**As I'm dodging the earthen creature I almost forget Mika standing not so far away from me now, smiling triumphantly at me fleeing her macabre horse. Suddenly I realise that she's not smiling because of the horse, she's thrown a kunai knife at me! I swerve and it only grazes the skin on my upper arm, tearing my white shirt, leaving a small scratch on my biceps. But one small scratch on my biceps is enough to make me realise she's keeping up just fine.**

**Before the horse can get back into it's stride I run at the young girl, sword in hand. Her smug expression slowly changes into one of steadfastness it had been earlier and she pulls out another kunai from her thigh holster, although I doubt she'll need it. As I start getting near her she suddenly lights up in a flickering yellow light which stops me in my tracks to shield my eyes with my forearm. When I have recovered I find her standing patiently in front of me, flickering like before and as I look closer I find that she's covered in electricity.**

**She's too dangerous for hand to hand combat, so instead I call upon one of the jutsus Orochimaru taught me. I leap back a few yards, grateful that she's dismissed the dusty equine, and silently say the name of the jutsu while hastily doing the hand signs. I throw both my hands out and large snakes shoot out from both my sleeves and spring towards her, my face screwed up in concentration. When she recognises the jutsu I'm using it she copies my own movements, but instead of snakes shooting out of her sleeves, roots shoot out of the ground to meet my snakes to writhe and twist against each other.**

"You're good. You've improved"** She admits, still glowering at me over the struggling mass of twisted bodies between us. **"But so have I."** she continues with a vicious smile. I glare at her, curious but I'll be damned if I let her know that… either way I know she's going to tell me. **"You might be interested to know that I trained with someone from the same organisation as your brother."** she tells me smugly, ignoring the noise of the dusty mass between us. **"After you beat Naruto I knew I couldn't beat you, so I searched all over to find someone who did something at least a little like what I do, and found this lovely young man… only a few years older than me who uses clay."** she's trying to make me jealous, and unfortunately she's succeeding. The idea of anybody else touching her fair skin, caressing her face, kills me.**

"Why are you telling me this?"** I ask, although I'm pretty sure I know why.**

"You're not trying your best!" **she shouts at me furiously, her face livid as the snakes and the roots continue to battle furiously. I pull my hands away and leave them to their own devices.**

"Neither are you."** I answer coolly, not letting her hear how apprehensive I am at using my full power against her: I could never forgive myself if I hurt her. As I'm watching she starts to walk towards me, around the writhing snakes and roots, until she comes to a standstill about a yard or so away from me and looks me in the eye.**

"I don't want to hurt you."** she says quietly over the struggling serpents, her face has softened from her fighting face to the face I dream about so often… only older than in my memories. **"I don't want to fight."** she admits shrugging.**

"Then why are we fighting?"** I ask, hoping to stop the battle but I keep that thought to myself for the moment. She looks up at me with pained eyes, not that she's **_**in**_** pain but she's been through so much pain… and now she's putting herself through more pain… for me.**

"Because you continue to refuse to come home!"** she shouts, the frustration audible in her usually harmonious voice. She's breathing heavily now, but I know better than to think she might be tired: she's frustrated at me. **"Please come home, Sasuke. I need you."** she continues in a pleading voice.**

_His face is so empty, the same way he used to look at Sakura… but he never used to look at me that way, and that upsets me. I want to curl up in a dark corner and cry, but before I do I need to get him to come home… or at least try._

"After you left Sakura committed suicide."_ I tell him, hoping to get some form of response out of him but he continues to stay neutral._

"No she didn't."_ he replies, cool as a cucumber, infuriating me even further. _"She's training with Tsunade and Naruto is training with Jiraiya."_ I want to slap him, to thump him harder than I have ever hit anyone ever before… but it's not because I'm angry at him, it's because I'm angry at myself._

_I'm so close to him, I just want to reach out and touch him, feel his skin against mine, the sensation of being close to him, smell his musky scent, feel the warmth of his chest… I want to stroke his naked chest, I want to rip that shirt off him and- WHAT??? I shake my head to rid myself of these thoughts, Sasuke thinks I'm fighting back the tears. He's grown up a lot, I can see that now that I'm closer: He's becoming more of a man. I can see it in the way he stands, the way he looks at me, the way he moves… and I like it. I feel strange, and it's scaring me._

**Now that she's closer she's taking a better look at me, taking me in. I can see her eyes moving up and down my body, seeing right through me and looking into my core. This gives me a good chance to look at her as well, take in all her changes… I almost don't notice that her roots have beaten my snakes.**

**She's becoming more of a woman now, not only in body but also in mind: I can tell by the way she talks, the way she moves. Her body has grown and is now a lovely female shape, not too skinny, not too big. She wears a black tunic to try and downsize her assets, but in fact it only adds to her shape, her long plum coloured hair flows across her face beautifully in the faint breeze. Over the course of the time I hadn't seen her, I had forgotten the power she had over me, the authority which makes me want to stride up to her and press her against me, to feel her small frame against mine, to feel her warm breath against my neck, to feel her hands across my naked chest, ripping my shirt off my back and- I shut my eyes to rid myself of these thoughts which are clouding my judgement. Why am I getting these strange feelings? I remember feeling this way when she did the Tikaake dance for the second time, right after she'd regained her memories… This is strange, and I don't like it. She leans on the other foot and I watch the curves of her body flex delicately, she didn't mean to make it delicate… she simply leaned on the other foot, but as I watch her body move I feel my blood pumping faster and feel my muscles tense… and I fidget awkwardly, hoping I'm not blushing.**

"Fight with me or come home."** she commands fiercely glaring at me once more, the moment passed… but I'm still feeling the consequence.**

"I'm not coming home."** I answer, hoping desperately that my voice hasn't been altered by what's happening to my body. I watch her face fall and her picking up her hands to gently rub her bare neck, making me throb again and the breath catch in my throat. I'm glad she wasn't looking.**

"Then…"** she starts again, not looking at me. She has made a habit of it I think. **"… we must fight!"** she finishes leaping up and throwing two more kunai at me. Taken by surprise by the kunai I bound backwards, wondering vaguely where she pulled them from, and perform the first jutsu that comes to mind: Grand fireball jutsu. She hasn't landed yet so I aim at where she is likely to land but when she does, the fire that I have thrown at her simply flies back at me… the same way it did when Itachi tried that jutsu on her so many years ago. I repel it easily, but she has the upper hand now.**

**As the flames around me die away I look frantically for the girl or whatever she's throwing at me now, my sharingan on despite the fact that it's useless against her. But she's just standing where she landed, watching me with a casually cruel smile warning me that she's about to hit me with everything she's got.**

**As expected, she lifts up both her arms and as she does so the earth around her lifts out of it's soil bed and lifts yards into the air, creating a giant Mika of earth with the original Mika standing proud on top. Once I have taken in the sheer size of the giant I run at her and start climbing up, to try and get a decent shot at Mika, but when I get to about waist height I get flicked away by the giant. I crash through branches until I finally come to rest against a very thick trunk of a large oak tree, and find myself looking up at this new and daunting task. Before I can fully recover the huge earthy Mika has swiped her enormous hand across the earth, taking several trees with her, and has grabbed hold of me around the waist (which isn't really helping my situation which **_**still**_** hasn't gone away yet.) and lifts me up into the air to face height.**

"I could crush you right now."** says the real Mika, arms folded and expression neutral. I know she won't because I wouldn't be much good to her crushed… or at least I hope that's the case.**

**Before she can continue, I do a hasty jutsu which enables me to create a minor explosion without wounding myself. The explosion blows the giant's hand off and leaves me to fall safely to the ground, but Mika is now falling beside me kunai in hand and scowl on her face. She lunges for me and I have to quickly wrench a spare kunai out to counter her, the sparks fly as metal hits metal in mid-flight. We're nearing the ground now and I have to break away from her to use what's left of the giant to rearrange my body to land safely, Mika's using her control over the air around us to float slowly back down, but I have to jump between the huge legs to steady myself. As I land I glance upwards by chance and find that the giant is bringing her foot down on top of me, forcing me to leap out of harms way.**

**I see Mika glancing up at her creation, assessing the damage as large clumps of earth come crashing to the ground, squashing anything below. I take this chance to throw my kunai at her; she looks around just in time to jerk herself out of the way the same way I did earlier, and in the same way she gets scratched on her left upper arm. She grabs her arm where the blade cut lightly through her flesh then looks up at me, growling in frustration. Before I can be smug about my insignificant victory I feel something grabbing me from behind and entwining itself around my chest, crushing my ribcage and cutting off my breathing.**

**But the plant behind me releases me as Mika runs forward, kunai in hand and a furious expression; she always liked her kunai knives. I quickly pick myself up and pick up a kunai which had fallen a few feet away from where I'm slumped, I run towards my attacker, trying to ignore the alluring way her body moves.**

_Our blades meet with a satisfying chink of metal against metal and the familiar spark, our eyes never leaving each other, trying to outstare each other while keeping an eye on our weapons. His dark eyes following my every move, his toned chest moving in unison with the rest of his body, his strong arms wielding his kunai with expert precision, the strength of his arms proving much greater than mine… but he doesn't know that yet. I manage to throw off most of his attacks, instead managing to push my kunai past his and almost cut his leg._

_Our knives lock for a moment and I prepare myself to hit him, but instead he manages to swipe the back of his hand across my face hitting me just below my left eye and throwing me to the floor. I put my hand up to my face and find that my nose and mouth are bleeding, and I notice a bruise on the right side of my chest, just above my top. I scowl up at Sasuke who is watching me in silence, completely unfazed by the whole thing while I am getting more and more uptight, not only by the fight but also by these strange feelings and sensations which I can't seem to brush away._

_I get to my feet again and lunge forwards, commanding the earth below the soles of his feet to leap up and hold him steady for me so that I may thrust my kunai into his stomach. I know perfectly well that I won't get him this way, and as expected I find that when my kunai pierces the skin of his tummy he has replaced himself with an earth clone or something: I'm too busy to take in what it is exactly. I feel his feet land lightly on a branch in one of the nearby trees, a bad mistake for him… but I know he already knows that. I growl in frustration and exhilaration of the fight and instruct the tree to wrap itself around him._

_I feel an intake of breath as he winces in pain, letting me know that the branch is doing as it was told… but it is short lived: I feel him disappear from the grasp of my trap and reappear about seven yards away from me. I snap my head over to where he has just landed and find that he is running towards me with his sword out, and a blank expression on his handsome face. I ignore the intelligent thing to do (which would have led me to do something with my Kekkai Genkaii) and reciprocate instead with my kunai out and a frown on my forehead._

**She pulls out another kunai and runs back towards me, the frown creasing her forehead only adding to her appeal. Our blades meet again with a small spark, but it is nothing compared to the spark I feel as the skin of one of her fingers brushes swiftly against mine sending tingles all the way down my spine and throwing me off for a split second… but it's enough for Mika to quickly jab her kunai at an odd angle and send my sword spinning away, out of reach. She smiles triumphantly and comes at me again, both weapons lying forgotten on the hard earth to my right.**

**Our movements are fast, almost too fast… I wonder vaguely how she can keep up with my sharingan, but I soon forget about it as I'm having enough trouble staying one step ahead of her. All the while she keeps growling at me in frustration, her teeth gritting against my hits and her eyes never leaving mine. She manages to knee me in the stomach, leaving me to stagger backwards clutching my waist, whereupon she has the upper hand and attacks me with all her remaining strength. Her fists and feet are everywhere, darting here and there with fatal precision, hitting me all over my body; luckily she is starting to wear herself out, and her hits aren't as strong as they could be.**

**She stops after a moment to catch her breath, her chest heaving elegantly, her hair flickering delicately in the gentle breeze. She is still scowling at me as I regain my posture, but whatever she does, however she holds herself, however she looks at me… I cannot shake this incessant urge to grab her by the shoulders and shake her, tell her this is stupid, tell her I need her… hold her against me, feel her hot breath against my sweaty skin, wipe away the tears which are yet again running down her face.**

"Come home Sasuke."** She repeats, her voice still steady despite the tears coursing down her bruised and dirty cheeks. I shake my head, incapable of saying the dreaded word again and watching her pretty face fall… again. **"What do you expect to gain from this?"** I continue to gaze at her steadily, knowing that she's perfectly aware of what I gain from it. **"You ran off to Orochimaru even though you saw what he did to me!"** she continues almost incredulously.**

"He made you stronger."** I answer after a moment, trying to keep my face as neutral as possible. I watch her expression intensify as she prepares her incredulous answer.**

"Made me stronger?"** She repeats to me, her voice getting higher and higher. She looked away and huffed to herself furiously. **"At what price??"** She asked, glaring furiously at me. In the silence that ensues I take her in again, never tiring of her figure, her features., her expressions… the alluring way her chest heaved when she is angry, the way her hips sway when she leans on the other foot, the way her breasts- I blink and look away from her as I feel my blood surge again and hope to goodness she can't see my swollen crotch. **"There is only one thing I learnt from Orochimaru which I don't regret learning"** She started after calming herself down a bit, looking at me with softened eyes **"is that with my power… I can do almost anything."** she finished, her eyes soft but determined.**

"But he did make you strong. That's all I want."** I tell her firmly, trying to draw her attention to my face so that she doesn't notice my slight inconvenience.**

"For what??"** She says loudly, scowling at me again. **"To defeat your stupid brother??" **She answers her own question furiously, losing her temper again and flinging her arm out in anger. Out of the corner of my eye I notice all the trees in the small wood being uprooted and thrown against the side of the canyon only to thunder to the ground in a huge leafy and wooden heap. **"What then? What happens when you defeat him??"** She asks lividly, but I can't hear the fury in her sweet voice: all I heard was when she said "**_**when**_**"… not "**_**If**_**". **"What will you do then? Where will you go? You won't be able to come back to the Leaf Village because you'll be too anti-social!"** She tells me loudly. She is so involved with her own speech that she doesn't notice the smile which has crept across my lips. **"Come home with me… please… You can stay with me! I'll get you back to normal… I understand you…"** she pleads taking a few steps nearer to me, fiddling with her fingers; I notice that one looks broken, but she doesn't seem to have noticed. **"Everyone's gotten so much better!"** She tells me quietly, still making her way towards me tentatively. **"Sakura's gotten really strong… I haven't seen Naruto so I can't tell you how he is, but I'm sure he's gotten really strong too! Gaara's the Kazekage now!"** She tells me from only a few yards away, her features pulled into a watery smile which looks more painful than any other wound. She thinks she's telling me everyone's news, oblivious to the fact that I had heard all of this… and besides, there's only one person I'm interested in.**

"What about you?"** I ask quietly, so only she can hear me. She glances up into my eyes, her stunning hazel eyes wet with tears. She sniffs and looks back down at the ground.**

"I'm… I'm not interesting…"** She mumbles to her fingers which she is still twiddling feverishly.**

"You are to me."** I tell her before instantly regretting it. Her face snaps up to mine in an expression of touched surprise.**

"I became a jonin just before I left."** she tells me with a small smile. **"But I only passed thanks to my Kekkai Genkaii… and everyone knows it."** she added looking crestfallen. There's a long pause, giving me another chance to look at her closely… which I regret almost instantly: I feel myself swell even more. **"I didn't wanna fight you."** she whimpers with renewed tears.**

**Sorry it took soo long!! I... can't remember what I was gonna say!! S oh well... umm, thanks to everyone who read my fanfics!**

**mwah to you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mika stood in the gates of Konoha, gazing out at the woodland beyond with what could have been mistaken for despair in her deep hazel eyes. She's been standing in silence since she had recovered from the state Sasuke had left her in, at first with anger in her heart, followed by sorrow, and now she had come to the stage where she could almost imagine the young Uchiha boy emerging from the dense foliage of one of the trees. She gazed steadily out into the open world, her eyes moving sluggishly from tree to tree hoping to find him there. Occasionally she's fall to her knees and wail for a few minutes, dread coursing through every fibre of her being as she waited for someone to come back… Sasuke hopefully in their wake. Earlier that day Sakura had come and joined her for a about half an hour before having to go back into the village to sit down: she hadn't fully recovered from whatever the boy had done to her.

"Please…" moaned the girl with the plum coloured hair quietly, the tears starting to cloud her vision again. She had wanted to go with the boys to get him back but she had been in no fit state to do so when they left, so she'd been left behind. When she had recovered she had wanted to chase after them to catch up and help, but Kakashi had ruled that out too saying that she would never catch up to him before he reached Orochimaru's new lair. So she was left to wait here. "come home…"

"Mika?" came a quiet but familiar voice from behind her. She closed her eyes hastily to try and disperse the tears, the turned slowly around to find Kakashi standing a few yards away, watching her steadily… Itcha-Itcha paradise hanging limply from his hand.

"Yes, Kakashi sensei?" she answered composedly, hiding the fact that she had been crying fairly well. "Was there something you wanted to say?"

"It's alright to cry you know." he said calmly, making his way towards her again and looking out into the woods she had been observing for the past day. "There's no shame in admitting you're in anguish." Mika held her tongue and watched him in silence. "You couldn't have stopped him you know."

"I could have tried!" she yelled at him, clenching her fists, furious at his comment. "And what do you know?? You don't know him like I do!!" she added loudly, before folding her arms and pouting out at the trees again. Kakashi chuckled.

"If anyone's going to bring Sasuke back, it'll be Naruto." he finished quietly, and before Mika could retort he had put his hand up to silence her. "What you have to do, Mika Tikaake, is to train. Work and train hard so that one day you _will_ be able to bring him back." he looked down at the girl who was now looking at him in confused wonder. "You got that?"

"I sure do, Sensei!" she said loudly, a look of determined hopefulness on her young face which reminded the jonin strangely of his blond haired pupil. "I'll get him back one day!" she added clenching both fists and holding them just below her chin, smiling for the first time since she had last seen the young Uchiha.

**Okay, well I'd just like to apologize for A) the tiny length of this chapter, I don't believe in dragging something out for longer than it should and hate what I write when I try to! and B) for the terrible mistakes I made in the previous chapter!! You may have noticed how I jumped about a bit with the tenses (one minute it was in the past tense the next it was in the present!!) Anywho, that was completely my own fault and I take full responsability for it! I only noticed cos I was rereading it last night (in one of my hours of insomnia) and saw that one second it was present and the next it was... I'm repeating myself... slaps self with fish anyways...**

**Thank you all for reading and for those who review!! I'd like to mention a vary faithful friend of mine, Lonely-kitty who has followed Mika since the very beginning and has been very kind with her reviews and messages! I hope I don't let you down too much with this!!**

**Hope you all like this, and the next chapter is in the making as we speak!! Or at least it will be by the time you read this!!**

**mutant-bitch**


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARNING!!! This chapter is fairly adult-ish, so if you really don't like that sort of thing I don't recommend you read this. It isn't vulgar in any kind of way, it's just a fairly sexual scene. It's not very important but if you've enjoyed the previous chapters then I think it would be a shame to mis this one just because it's a bit sexy.**_

_**Okay, also I'd like to apologize for the time it's taken to write this!! It's just been pretty hectic for me lately!! I've moved in with an au-pair family who are very friendly and welcoming and everything, but the kids are quite a handful!! Anywho, sorry!! XD**_

_**I would like to thank crazy-little-chipmunk, for being such a brilliant friend and sister!! and Lonely-Kitty for always being there to help with the story, and for always reading despite the terrible waits in between chapters!!**_

****

****

"I didn't wanna fight you."** she whimpers with renewed tears, gazing calmly into my eyes through her clouded brown eyes. She just spoke the words I had been desperately wanting to hear since the beginning of the fight. **"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"** she asks pitifully.**

"I was going to ask you the same question."** I answer calmly, glancing from her left eye to the right indecisively. She smiles tearfully, not able to shake off the tears. **"You attacked me."** I tell her quietly.**

"Only because you didn't come home with me."** She retorts without hesitation, trying to frown but finding it more difficult than she had expected due to the emotion. **"All I want is for you to be with me… all I want is to be with you-"** She isn't able to finish her sentence, something makes her cut her declaration short.**

**That something… is my kiss.**

**As soon as those words leave her slightly chapped lips, I no longer have any control over myself whatsoever. My hormones flare up deliciously and course through my body, impelling me to put my hands on either side of her flushed cheeks and press my lips firmly against hers. My eyes close as I feel the contact and am aware of her relaxing delicately into me, letting me have my way and even gripping my baggy sleeves which are hanging down by my side.**

**Soon I feel her open her mouth slightly, inviting me to do the same. Reluctant to follow I part my lips and push my tongue forwards before she can, gently caressing her lower lip as our mouths part momentarily with my enthusiasm. She opens her mouth further and sends her tongue out into the space between us to meet with mine and interlace with it and send shivers all the way down my spine. I secretly hope that she's feeling the same way as I am.**

**I'm finding it hard to hold back as we continue to lick each others tongues ardently, our eyes still closed. All of a sudden it seems Mika can't hold it in any longer and she puts both her hands behind my head, pushing my face forwards to meet both pairs of lips roughly, surprising me. I snap my eyes open for a second and see her eyes shut tightly as she pulls her fingers gently through my hair, frowning slightly with the hormones which are also pumping through me. I wrap my arms around her back and pull her closer to me, pushing my hard self against her and relishing the contact… despite the fabric between us. I feel her hands fumbling hurriedly around my neck before grabbing hold of my shirt and tugging it downwards.**

**I relinquish my hold on her lips and pull away hastily, looking down at her with a confused and unsure expression which I hadn't bargained for. She looks up at me blankly, her heaving chest only adding to my firmness which I am still hoping she hasn't noticed.**

"I can feel you Sasuke."** she tells me simply in hardly more than a whisper. She looks up at me adoringly, the little uncertain crease in her forehead only adding to her appeal. I take a deep breath, wishing I could say something to tell her how I'm feeling, the intense urge to keep her away from anyone else, the need to hold her until the day I die, the feeling of completeness I succumb to when she's present… but all I can do is lean forwards to continue the kiss.**

**As we get back into the passion of the moment, I feel Mika's hands grasp my shirt again and start pulling gently, uncertain of whether or not I will let her this time. I throb uncomfortably and have no other choice but to take hold of her sleeves and tug at the to pull them down her arms. When she realised what I'm trying to do she suddenly hurries up and tugs them off herself, ripping the neck line in several places but she doesn't care, only stopping to chuck away the fabric and grab hold of mine to start ripping it off my back. I moan quietly as her left leg presses against my crotch sensually; she didn't mean to be sensual, or even to do it, but somehow this pushes me to jump right in.**

**As she rips my shirt cleanly down the back so that it hangs limp down my spine, I take hold of the bustier she's wearing and pull it down sharply so that her breasts bounce out into the warm evening air, our lips still pressed tightly against each others. I feel her breathe in sharply with surprise but she doesn't complain, in fact she presses herself closer to me, pushing her warm breasts up against my chest adding to the physical show of my hormones. She moans against me and digs her short nails into my fleshy shoulders, making me wince with the slight pain, but only making me more eager.**

**Before I have time to act before she does, she slinks her right hand gently but decisively down the front of my trousers, making the muscles of my stomach tense and forcing a strangled cry out of my open mouth. She grins smugly and carefully wraps her fingers around my throbbing member, making it throb if possible even harder than before. I shiver in pure lust and desire, trying desperately to clear my head as I tentatively put my hand down her trousers feeling the muscles of her lower body tense as I brush them with my fingers. I am slightly distracted by the fact that the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with has got her fingers wrapped around me and is gently masturbating me, but somehow I manage to slip my fingers into her pants and search around for a moment for where I am supposed to be touching.**

**After a moment she hiccoughs lightly, letting me know that I have found her soft spot, then she closes her eyes and lets out a soft moan which only makes me throb harder as her hand continues to adeptly move around me. We continue to hold each other close, her hands down my trousers, mind down hers, the silence only broken by our deep breathing and moans. Her free hand is tenderly brushing through my hair before she slowly brings it down along the line of my neck, tracing my collar bone softly before bringing it down to rest on my naked chest where her fingers continue to gently twitch without her even trying.**

**I can feel that I'm close… my breathing is becoming ragged and my body seems beyond my control now; I'm not thinking of anything any more… only Mika and her hand wrapped around me, pumping skilfully and making me look like a complete novice in comparison. As I ejaculate with a final loud groan onto her fingers I notice that she's smiling up at me adoringly, nowhere near the orgasm I want to give her and which she just gave me.**

"I'm sorry…"** I mumble awkwardly, our eyes still locked into each others. She shakes her head a little and lifts her face up to kiss me again, gently taking her hand out of my trousers and inspecting the seed I left on her fingers. She raises her left eyebrow at me in silence then brings her fingers to her mouth again and licks off some off the residues, instantly making me hard again.**

"It was a lot easier for me than it is for you." **she whispers in my ear, rubbing the rest on the back of her trousers which makes her breasts wiggle a bit, only adding to my second erection. I look away uncomfortably and notice that we're in the shade of a large weeping willow in full bloom despite the time of year, and grass has sprung up beneath our feet. She notices me looking and looks herself, mildly curious. "I didn't do that." she tells me with a small smile on her face **"They popped up on their own."** I smile down at her in wonder and adoration, then suddenly remember my hand down her trousers and what I had started.**

"I- I'm sorry…"** I wince again, but she just smiles up at me understandingly. **"I'll… I'll…"** I stutter, not wanting to say what I want to do, but she silences me with a finger on my lips.**

"You don't have to."** she answers in little more than a whisper, leaning forwards and delicately kissing my naked chest. Instead of answering, I decide to just start again and try and get her to where I am. She takes a sharp intake of breath as my fingers start moving again and pulls away from my chest to clutch my shoulder blades, digging her nails in deliciously. As I tentatively continue to pleasure her, she takes my other hand with one of hers and gently places it on one of her breasts, holding my palm over it for a shaky moment before pressing my cool fingers up against her warm nipple and moaning quietly. I continue to work my fingers around the area I found she reacted most to, gently kneading her breast with my free hand, observing the tiny changes in her expression.**

**Taking the situation in hand, I release Mika's warm breast and lower myself delicately down her neck, gently licking as I do so, coming to rest with my open mouth pressed against one of her breasts, my eyes looking up at her. She's breathing very deeply now, observing me kissing her breasts avidly, finding that it benefits me almost as much as it is her.**

**After what seems like a sufficient time kissing her dark nipples, I stand up straight again and place my enthusiastic lips on her ecstatic ones in a passionate kiss. As we share the kiss, I start to feel her enthusiasm diminish a little and her lower body twitching slightly, I open my eyes a fraction to see if she's alright and find that her eyes are shut tight. I pull out of the kiss to observe her face and almost immediately she starts moaning gently, slowly getting louder, while I continue to wonder why her pelvis is moving on it's own.**

**As her nails break the skin of my shoulder blades and she literally screams through gritted teeth, her pelvis thrusting back and forth towards me, I finally realise that I am finally giving my darling Mika the orgasm she deserves. She calms down after a moment and opens her eyes drowsily with a small woozy smile.**

"Did I hurt you?"** she asks quietly, clearing her throat and stroking the back of my head with one hand, wiping away the sweat of her forehead with the other. I shake my head as I gently pull my fingers out of her pants and bring them up to my face with a smile which I hope isn't uncertain. I scrutinize my fingers and the lightly scented, not quite fluid substance on them before giving her a flirtatious look, raising my left eyebrow enticingly at her, before delicately licking my index finger with the tip of my tongue. The tangy is unlike anything I have ever tasted before, and unlike anything I will probably ever taste. I look up at her again and find her watching me with an uncomprehending expression.**

"What?"** I ask defensively frowning slightly with bewilderment. **"You did it."** I add watching her smile at me, her tongue between her teeth.**

"What does it taste like?"** She asks curiously, frowning briefly as she observes me intently. **"You didn't have to do it just because I did."** she adds with a small chuckle. **"I just know boys like it when I taste it. I don't know if you did it because you wanted to taste it or whether you thought I'd like it."** she grins and blushes.**

**Instead of answering the question, which would have meant admitting to not knowing what I'm doing, I smile and lean forwards to press my lips against hers in another adoring kiss. As we're kissing I feel her fumbling around the back of her head, untying the knot which holds her forehead protector on, then I feel the fabric gently brush my nose as she discards it away to her right.**

**For some reason, I sense that I should lay her down on the soft grass beneath us, so I put both arms around her back defensively and start leaning forwards, easing her gently to the ground. She stiffens and clutches my neck for support as I lean her backwards and she loses balance. Once she's safely stretched out on the lush grass I lean forwards and place my own frame above hers, holding myself up with my arms, her legs awkwardly positioned on my left side. She loosens her grasp around my neck and let's her fingers delicately lead her hands down my chest and stomach, making every single muscle she brushes clench deliciously. I lean on my left arm and let my right hand find her left breast which I cup gently, intent on not putting her in any kind of discomfort, while still kissing her tenderly. I feel her face heat up a fraction as she blushes, her hands still finding their way down my body until they're at my trousers again. She snakes her hands past the belt and prises them exquisitely down my waist, down my pelvis, down past my bum which is clenched with intense desire and moderate terror, until my trousers are around my knees which is the furthest place she can reach without breaking contact with my lips. My erection is now pressing against the fabric of her right outer thigh, and throbbing again with excitement.**

**She adeptly fumbles around her own body a moment and slips her own trousers down and pulls her feet out of the end, kicking off her sandals as she does so. I try to wiggle around and free myself from my own trousers completely but as I try to do so I knock myself against the ground, and despite the softness of the grass I jerk away and clasp myself, fighting against the pain. Mika notices my pain (it's pretty hard to miss) and lifts herself up to comfort me, stroking my shoulders gently and kissing my face which is screwed up against the discomfort. She gently pushes me onto my back where I prop myself up on my elbows, releasing my painful member but pressing my legs together to try and ease the ache, and pulls my trousers the rest of the length of my legs and pulling off my sandals. As she does so she covers herself up with her left leg, hiding her naked body from me, her cheeks the same colour as a ripe beetroot and a slightly awkward expression on her face.**

"Are you okay?"** she asks anxiously when what was left of my outfit is lolling across the lawn. I smile adoringly at her as the blood pumps back into me and the feeling of intense need returns to me. I sit up and place my hand on her shoulder, gently guiding her back to her position on the grass before placing me own large frame across hers and my lips on hers again. I feel her moving around beneath me and realise she's shifting her legs so that I have one on either side of my pelvis, which is much more comfortable for me and probably for her. It feels somehow like this was the position we were always meant to be in: her beneath me with her legs on either side of me, her arms around my neck, my forearms along the sides of her chest running parallel to her body, my upper arms holding me up… our lips firmly presses together.**

**Before I can stop myself, some kind of animal instinct sets in and I start thrusting my pelvis up into the area between Mika's legs. But before I can move into her, she stops me with a scared look.**

"Don't hurt me…"** she whimpers quietly, the look of fear piercing my soul and reminding me of what she went through with my brother. **"Go slowly… please, Sasuke."** she adds with a nervous smile. I lean forwards and kiss her forehead, noting how young she looks without her forehead… reminding me of the time before the incident with Itachi, the time when we were truly happy.**

**Slowly, inch by inch, I press my crotch into the warm, moist space between Mika's exquisite legs, watching her face for any clue of her discomfort. As I penetrate her delicately she winces and whimpers quietly, biting her lower lip. My eyes close of their own accord as the intense feeling of utter yearning crashes over me like a fierce wave of lust and desire, the sensation of her tight opening around me making me forget everything else in the entire world which has ever been, which ever will be, and which is… other than her. When I open my eyes I see her big brown eyes boring into mine, aware of my lust and yearning and yet hoping that I will uphold my unspoken promise.**

**I fight the urge to bang back and forth into her, and pull myself out slowly, watching her expression of discomfort lessen a little and change into a small smile as she gazes at me in silence, her fingers playing with a few stray strands of my hair. I push forwards again and watch her stiffen up again before relaxing again, letting me know that she has accustomed to our position. I pull myself out again and see that she doesn't wince, so I go ahead and arch my back to penetrate her again, watching her go from nervous to enthusiastic in the process.**

**As her deep brown eyes fill with lust she lifts her upper body up to dig her nails into my back, breaking the skin with delicious zest and a desire filled growl. I feel my blood pumping almost painfully through me, making me throb inside her in a wonderful way, pushing me to go faster but my mind tells me not to. She thrusts her chest up, letting her hair fall back off her face, and I watch her breasts move elegantly with our movement, only vaguely wondering whether I'm doing it right or not… either way she doesn't seem to be complaining.**

…

**Forty or so minutes later, we're on our fifth position, I'm on my third orgasm and she's on her second. We're both lying on our sides now, me behind her holding her thigh up, she's looking over her shoulder at me despite the fact that she has her eyes closed. I can't pull my eyes away; I tried desperately to close them, feeling slightly awkward but I seem to be mesmerised by the way her body moves, by the way her expression changes. I delicately lick from her shoulder up to her ear before kissing the corner of her mouth: the only part of her lips I can reach comfortably. As I do so I feel the now almost familiar feeling of her lower body moving and her chest heaving faster than usual: the tell tale signs of her next orgasm. I look up at her deep brown eyes which are now closed again, shut tight as the intense satisfaction of an orgasm roughly sweeps over her.**

**As she shudders violently, moaning loudly, she grasps the hand I was using to hold up her leg thus letting her foot lower towards the ground a little, squeezing gently over my member.**

"I love you…"** she whispers to me. Damn, she said it before I could! Furious with myself, I let out a stunted cry as I orgasm for the fourth time and her for the third time. It's the most powerful yet, and I'm still shaking during the after shock.**

**While I'm calming down, breathing more deeply than ever, I feel Mika delicately rotating so that she's facing me with a tired yet satisfied smile on her pretty face. She puts her arms around my neck tenderly and presses herself against me lovingly, before gently pushing me over onto my back where I let myself relax gratefully, finally letting my eyes close for a moment. When I open them again the first thing I see is Mika's gorgeous face smiling tenderly down at me from her position lying on top of me, a few strands of her deep plum coloured hair drifting lazily across her face in the soothing breeze.**

"I love you."** I answer finally in a breathless whisper, hoping it's enough. Gazing into her pretty eyes I know instinctively it was. She sighs happily and gently lays her head down on my chest, stroking my hair with one of her hands, the other still clutching mine.**

**She falls asleep within a few minutes, leaving me alone in the darkening evening to think things over. I can't go back; not before I have become powerful enough to defeat Itachi. But after this all I can think about is how I want to stay with her forever, how I want to marry her and have her children. I suddenly realise that warm tears are rolling silently down my cheeks into my hair as I gaze up at the dark green canopy of this weeping willow, and smile at the appropriate situation. I feel her move slightly in her sleep and look down at the top of her head adoringly.**

"I don't want to leave you."** I tell her quietly, finding it a lot easier than having to tell her while she's awake. **"I know you know that. And I know you know that I have to do this. For both of us."** She moans quietly and rolls off me onto the cool grass beside me before cuddling back up to me. I sigh as I make my difficult decision.**

**I sit up without taking my eyes off her, trying desperately not to disturb her. I silently get to my feet, my eyes full of tears but still glued to her relaxed face. I take a deep breath, mustering all the courage and willpower I can and turn on my heel to walk firmly out from beneath the willow.**

"Please don't leave me…"** comes a quiet whimper from behind me, stopping me in my tracks and making me spin around, trying not to wail out loud with anguish. **"I love you."** As I study Mika, shaking with silent sobs, I realise that she's talking in her sleep. She's dreaming about me.**

**I shake my head violently, realising how stupid my choice was and walk purposefully over to the sleeping girl, before dropping to my knees next to her, sobbing uncontrollably with unspoken apologies. She shifts silently in her sleep, blissfully oblivious to the anguish of the choice I almost made.**


	6. Chapter 6

Orochimaru glared furiously out of the only window in the room, his arms crossed in anger, his tongue massaging the roof of his mouth as he went over the events in his mind lividly. He closed his eyes for a moment as he turned to look at the younger boy before opening them, licking his lips delicately as he tried to find a calm way of expressing how he felt.

"I don't need to tell you I'm disappointed." he managed in barely more than a growling whisper. The young man shrugged uninterestedly without even giving the Sannin the satisfaction of looking up. "You-" Orochimaru tried to say, but had to stop himself before he lost his temper.

"He wasn't trying his hardest." piped up an unneeded comment from the young man with the glasses, standing in the corner opposite the boy. "Him and the girl are… ahem… involved."

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!!" Bellowed the pale skinned man, spinning around to glare wide eyed at the silvery haired young man who had last spoken. Orochimaru took a moment to recompose then glanced back up at the dark haired boy who hadn't even moved. "What have you got to say for yourself?" He growled lividly. "Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke walked over to the window, which his sensei had sprung away from when he'd shouted at Kabuto, and sighed sadly. There wasn't much of a view; it was only ground level so he could only really see a couple of yards away, but the idea that in that direction Mika Tikaake would soon be waking up made his heart rate slow down mournfully. He could hear the pale man's voice as he continued to rant at him furiously, but his mind was far away still caressing his beloved's body, exploring every curve and every kink of her heavenly being.

"I was fighting her with my full power." he whispered without tearing his eyes away from the emerald blades of grass. "And still she was just as good as me. Possibly better, but she still may have been holding back." Right now she would be opening her stunning brown eyes and spotting the note, growling furiously in anguish and rage as she realises what he's done, realising she has to go back to Konoha alone again… get on with her life without him. He closed his steely blue eyes and letting his face fall to the dusty floor, feeling the warmth of fresh tears seeping through his eyes and down his cheeks. "Maybe your favourite swap wasn't the wisest move you made sensei." he smiled bitterly and looked up again, searching the all too close horizon for her perfect form, her unspoiled voice, her flawless face. But he knew that he had burned that bridge; he couldn't go back now.

He tried to pretend to himself that he did it for her, to protect her from the pain he was going through. But deep down he knew that it wasn't for her, it was for himself: trying to ease his pain by pushing her away. He hoped it had worked, even if it killed him that he had left her.

**I'm sorry this is so short, but I didn't wanna drag it out any longer!! Plus I'm tired and was happy with the way this came out and reckon if I try too hard I will destroy it... in a bad way!! XD Thanks to all the people who followed and either supported Mika or instead thought she was a complete... well... anyway. I'd especially like to thank Lonely-Kitty and Crazy-little-chipmunk who have always been there to help me!**

**This is indeed the end of my Mika fanfics, and if I even mention another one, PLEASE SLAP ME!! ermm... yeah, say goodbye everyone cos I don't think we'll be seeing her again... maybe in my drawings, but not in another fanfiction. Anywho, I'm rambling.**

**Thank you all very much for reading,**

**ninja-bitch**


End file.
